alter life
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Meeting her alters


**Alter Life**

It was now October of 2012; it had been 2 months since Melanie ended an abusive relationship with Robbie. Shortly after the split I've noticed some strange mental problems beginning to take over her personality. Now it is split into 4 separate rolls; including herself. Within her was a protective personality named Mary Magdalene, an offensive one named Tracy, a guide named Gwen Johnstone (or Mrs. Johnstone), and a deaf personality Alexis. Mary and Gwen seemed to model after the various characters she did in _Blood Brothers _and _Jesus Christ Superstar_.

"So that's how you deal with alter egos. Think you can handle Mel now?" Jaimie asked

"Yeah I think so. I'll have to try." I said. With that we walk to her place. We knocked on the door but there was no answer. Fearing the worst I used my spare key. It was quiet at 1st, but as we searched the house it was clear she was home. It wasn't long until she came out.

"Aunt Mel you scared us." I said

"Janie it's me Mary." She replied

"Oh hi Mary, I was actually looking for Aunt Mel." I said sheepishly.

"I'll be happy to get her for you. Hold on." She replied. Suddenly she began to twitch slightly. Then she shut her eyes tightly. As she opened her eyes again her demeanor seemed to shift. The way her body moved showed me something, it was Melanie.

"Aunt Mel is that you?" I asked.

"You were expecting Emma?" She asked smiling at me.

"Wow Mel you look…well." Charlie said. Suddenly she began to twitch slightly again. Then she shut her eyes tightly. As she opened her eyes again her demeanor seemed to shift. The way her body moved showed me something

"You're no prize yourself you shaggy headed twit." She snapped.

"Wow Mel pms much?" Charlie said.

"My name's Tracy, you can call me you're bloody worst nightmare." She snapped choking Charlie.

"Tracy put him down. I'm not letting you hurt my friend." I said.

"Alright don't get your knickers in a bunch." She said throwing him aside.

"I don't care who you are, but you hurt him we are gonna roll." Callyann yelled.

"Callyann!" I snapped. Suddenly she began to twitch slightly again. Then she shut her eyes tightly. As she opened her eyes again her demeanor seemed to shift. The way her body moved showed me something.

"What ever did I do?" She asked meekly.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Callyann said.

"Hey Aunt Mel's got a mental disorder because of Robbie. That's Mrs. Johnstone, you should be ashamed." I said

"Thank you Janie. You're a real angel." She said. I turn around to her and smiled.

"You're quite welcome Mrs. Johnstone. I know my aunt calls me that all the time." I said

"I know she talks about you all the time." She said with a smile

"Sorry bout Callyann she can be mean sometimes." I said

"It's alright. I'm sure she had a good reason." She answered, "Cally I'm surprised, you're acting so childish. You remind me of Mickey."

"Who?" Callyann asked.

"My son." She replied, "Janie I have a question.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I feel like I'm part of something bigger. Am I always like this?" She asked.

"No you're apart of my aunt. You were created when she was abused." I said

"So I'm just imaginary?" She replied.

"Not exactly. You're part of her." I said.

"I guess that makes sense." She replied. Suddenly she closed her eyes again. She shuttered a moment and opens them again. This time she seemed serious. I could tell who it was by her expression. It was Tracy again.

"What do you mean? I know I'm me. I'm not stupid!" Tracy yelled.

"First no you're not. Second can you warn me next time when you yell?" I said

"Sorry it's just ever since I separated from her. I've been so angry." She said

"Why?" I asked.

"He put us through alot." She replied.

"So is she still in there?" I asked.

"Yeah I suppose you want to speak with her?" Tracy snapped.

"Yeah please." I said shyly. Suddenly she closed her eyes again. She shuttered a moment and opens them again.

"Angel where have I been?" Melanie asked suddenly.

"You're back!" I said starting to sob.

"Where did I go?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you and Tracy scares me." I said

"You mean the alters been taking over? I'm sorry Angel." She said

"It wasn't just her. Mrs. Johnstone and Mary Magdalene were there too." I said.

"My characters? I wonder why." She replied.

"They seemed to be helping you somehow." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah like they're keeping me together." She replied.

"They are nicer than Marie. They remind me of you Aunt Mel." I said.

"Well at least they're nice to you Angel." She replied. Suddenly she fell to her knees. She shook a moment then fell face first to the floor. She got up quickly. Her eyes told me that Tracy was in control.

"Hi Janie." Tracy said warmly.

"Tracy what did you do with Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"She's in here but I'm taking over." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your dear aunt is weak." She snapped.

"Take that back" I said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she replied.

"This. MARY COME OUT PLEASE?" I yelled.

"Wait Mary you don't have to do this." Tracy stammered.

"It's not just yours Tracy." Mary answered. She closed her eyes tightly this time she trembled a bit. She gave a small sigh and opened her eyes again. She gave a sweet smile. That let me know that Mary was back.

"Mary that's really you isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah it's me. Marie won't bother you again." She said pulling me into a hug.

"What happened? It was like I was talking to Aunt Mel then she took over." I said

"She took over by force. It almost merged both of them back together but it would've fractured them more. So I stopped Tracy." She explained.


End file.
